


I See Fire

by guardianofloyalty



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman: A Death in the Family, Character Death, Child Death, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Explosions, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Dead, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd's Death, Jason adopts a kid who just so happens to be Harley Quinn’s nephew. Well one of them., Jason is a Dork, Jason-Centric, Latino Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd, for a bit, im sorry, joker can go fuck himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofloyalty/pseuds/guardianofloyalty
Summary: My take on the Batman: Death in the Family series!





	1. *freezeframe* Ok so-

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* This is a story about a brutal murder and torture. It will be graphic.

This had to be the  _worst_ day ever. The ropes that had once tied him to a chair had long been cut and now being helplessly beaten with a crowbar.  Sound of metal meeting flesh echoed through the warehouse, hope dwindle even faster.

'He's not coming to save you, Robin!' Joker danced around the bloodied and bruised form of Jason Todd. Silently, Jason agreed. Bruce was never going to get there in time to save him. Still though, he couldn't give Joker the satisfaction he wanted. 

Jason murmured causing Joker to lean down, promptly spitting blood onto the stark white cheek. He almost rolled his eyes as Joker made some remark about manners, instead Jason rolled over and grinned. His teeth were chipped and bloody but he didn't care. A few hits later, Jason had very nearly given up but he had a plan. He closed his eyes and went limp, trying to fool the Joker into thinking Jason was unconscious. 

Once the Joker left, Jason summersaulted backwards allowing himself to being his arms back to rest at his side. He gingerly stood up, adrenaline rushing through his system. Jason barely took a step forward before face planting the concreate, he felt thick blood dripping from his nose. 

'Well, that's a broken nose to match my jaw.' He cursed mentally. It took a while but he managed to drag himself to the large door. Delirious and injured, Jason reached up to pull on the door handle. It was locked. 

Cursing in his head, Jason took a breath and heaved himself up to lean against the cold metal. He was exhausted. A small ticking caught his attention, looking over in the direction he saw a timer. Of fucking course there was a bomb. Jason had 8 seconds to live.

Accepting the inevitable, Jason thought of Dick. His older brother. His hero. His mentor. His ray of hope. Then his mind drifted to Alfred, with only 5 seconds left. He heard a motorcycle but it was too late. As the clock hit 0 one thought was on his mind.

'I'm so sorry, Bruce.'

The explosion sent Bruce flying backwards, rubble shooting in all directions. After a minute, Bruce shifted the stone and manoeuvred his way out of the rubble. Flames were raging all around him, smoke raising into the night sky. 

'Jason!' He yelled, hoping his son would answer. Despite no reply, he kept yelling and digging for any sign of Jason. After moving a piece of concreate, he spotted the torn Robin cape. Tears running down his face, he dug further until the corpse of Jason Todd was fully visible. Bending down, he gently picked his son up. Jason's head lolled back and his arms hung limply.

'Jason...'


	2. Woops I interrupt my own death anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jason is lifted from the Lazuras Pit one thought comes to mind. 'Now this is a mood.'  
> *WARNING* PTSD flashbacks

Ever since the Lazuras Pit, Jason has felt rage and agony. He had been replaced. Bruce had taken in another kid and trained him to be Robin, the position that should be Jason's. But that didn't matter anymore, he didn't want to be Robin. Being Robin was what got him killed...

'This is Dick Grayson, you know what to do.' Jason sighed deeply as he hung up, he'd tried to call Dick multiple times but it always went to answer phone. Jason didn't even know why he was calling Dick. Dick would try to stop his plan. The plan to kill Joker. 

* * *

  _Blazing flames. Smoke tearing at his lungs. The Joker's laugh. Hot tears streaming down his cheeks. A crowbar hitting his already bruised and broken body again and again._

_'No! No no please! AHHHHHHHHH!' Jason's scream in the warehouse. The sound of a digital clock ticking. A massive explosion._

Jason bolted up, sweat dripping down his forehead. Panting, he ghosted his fingers through his hair. The white streak in his jet black hair stood out like Beyoncé riding a dinosaur. It felt weird, like it shouldn’t be there. Jason turned his head to face the clock, it was 4 am. He sighed deeply. Ever since his death, which still felt weird to say, he hadn’t gotten a good nights sleep. Nightmares were always just under Jason’s pillow, waiting for him to be vulnerable. On his bad days, the littlest things like a digital clock face or a candle set him off. When he was younger he thought heroes were invincible but...Jason Todd was heavy evidence against that. 

He clambered out of bed, wiping the cold sweat of his body. Jason turned on the bathroom light and strode over to the sink. His hands gripped the sides, knuckles turning slowly white. 

‘C’mon Jay...you can do this. Joker will never get in your way once this is done.’ His head fell and he closed his eyes. Jason half expected to fall asleep again. Some part of him wished that Dick or Bruce would knock on his door and bring him home......it had never happened. ‘5 years, huh? Jeez, this plan really is the long game.’ 

The pain in his hands was telling him that he might juuust be gripping the porcelain too hard and it might be broken now. Sure enough, when Jason removed his hands they were coated in blood. ‘Shit.’ 

Stinging, Jason placed his hands under the tap and turned on the cold water. The blood washed off, making the water bright red. Jason had to quickly ground himself, he could not deal with a 4 am flashback...not now. Once the blood was off he bandaged them and left the bathroom. His apartment was nothing much, it was all he could afford after a couple years of minimum wages along with savings. He had repaired a few bits but it did the job. 

A dash of movement caught Jason's attention. He peered out his window onto the street below, a young boy was crouched behind a dumpster. He was clutching a small sandwich in his hands. Jason's heart sunk as he realised the amount of dirt and dried blood on the child's body, he was unhealthily thin. The boy was beaming. 

'That showed him. No one judges me by my last name, no one. Just because I'm a Quinzel doesn't mean I'm like her.' Jason's mouth opened when he realised who this was. This was Harper Quinzel, nephew of Harley Quinn and brother of Harry Quinzel....the Joker's right hand man. 


End file.
